This invention relates generally to a receptacle for receiving and disposing of combustible articles. Particularly, this invention relates to a cigarette disposal assembly for the disposal of combustible articles such as cigarettes and the like. The disposal assembly of the invention provides an efficient means to dispose of cigarette butts, matches and the like, especially in outdoor smoking areas.
With more and more restrictions placed on public smoking, the most popular and frequently used areas to engage in smoking are now outdoors. The cigarette disposal assembly of this invention makes the maintenance of these smoking areas easy to maintain while improving the appearance of the outdoor areas designated for smoking. The cigarette disposal assembly is an economical and user friendly device that provides easy use and maintenance.
The cigarette disposal assembly may be placed in outdoor smoking areas to give employees and other smokers a sanitary disposal unit, for example. The cigarette disposal assembly may also be placed at entrances of business establishments to keep sidewalk and entrance landscapes orderly and clean.